


Nie-dziewczyna, nie-chłopak i kobieta z miotłą

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because of Reasons, Dangerous Situation, F/M, Firefighter Ben Parker, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, May i miotła destrukcji, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, No Beta, One Shot, Peter Parker is my personal hero, Peter Parker-centric, Triggers, We Die Like Men, all ends happy, even with no powers, no kanon, no uderage, o dojrzewaniu trochę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego na boga próbowałeś ręcznie wyprowadzić twierdzenie Nernsta-Plancka? – pyta mężczyzna. – Nie wiem za bardzo czy jesteś najbardziej niedouczonym geniuszem, którego widzę czy po prostu nudzi ci się w pracy – ciągnie Tony, a potem wyciąga swoją komórkę i pokazuje mu zdjęcie wzoru chemicznego, który dopracowywał od dawna.To nie kartka z jego zeszytu. Stark musiał to przerysować z pamięci.- Zauważyłem, że odrobiłeś lekcje. Ja też – podejmuje mężczyzna. – Wiesz kim jestem, a ja ci mówię, że to jest całkiem ładne. Więc jak będzie?- Z czym? – pyta niepewnie.- Grasz trudnego do zdobycia, dobra – mówi Tony i zabiera jeden z długopisów z jego kieszeni.Stara się nie zauważać tego jak silne dłonie ma Stark. Ciemne kręcone włoski wystają spod mankietu jego koszuli, kiedy pochyla się, żeby zapisać na jego notesiku coś, do czego Peter próbował dojść od miesięcy. I kiedy patrzy na to teraz, wie, że zmarnotrawił tygodnie. Kalorymetryczne ciepła właściwe i ciepła fazowe nie będą grały roli w tego rodzaju reakcji i ma ochotę wydać z siebie zirytowane warknięcie, ale są w miejscu publicznym i Stark obserwuje go uważnie.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Harley Keener (briefly), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Nie-dziewczyna, nie-chłopak i kobieta z miotłą

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Witajcie! Wróciło NaNoWriMo a ja wraz z nim. Postaram się o aktualki opowiadań starszych, więc bez lęku. Mam plan! Plan jest zacny!  
Jeśli chodzi o samo to opowiadanie - zaczęło się od tego, że zastanawiałam się jak napisać pairing z taką różnicą wieku, żeby to było niekrępujące mnie osobiście. I nie wiem czy się udało. Mnie nie krępuje. Jeśli jednak ktoś coś będzie miał problem, totalnie rozumiem i z góry serdecznie przepraszam!

Kiedy spotyka Tony’ego Starka po raz pierwszy nawet nie wie, że to on. Jego zmiana przeciąga się w nieskończoność. Billy, zastępca kierownika gra w coś na komórce, a on nie może się skupić przez ten irytujący dźwięk. Za każdym razem, kiedy Billy zdobywa punkt coś piszczy.

\- Możesz… - prosi.

Billy przewraca oczami i po prostu wychodzi na zaplecze, zostawiając go samego. Jest wczesne popołudnie. Nikt o tej porze przeważnie nie przychodzi. Większość mieszkańców Queens jest w szkole lub w pracy. Jeśli ktoś o tej godzinie szuka rozrywki, to raczej nie w ich kawiarni. Jest też setka bardziej odpowiednich miejsc na spotkanie.

Jego znajomi na pewno są w centrum handlowym.

Zamyka podręcznik, bo i tak niczego się już dzisiaj nie nauczy. Matematyka przestała sprawiać mu przyjemność jakiś czas temu, ale nie może odpuścić, bo to nie bez powodu królowa nauk. Potrzebuje podstaw, ale nadal nie doszli do działu, który ma dla niego największe znaczenie. A pan Garrison nie chce odpowiadać na jego pytania.

Nie chce się irytować, ale czuje, że ma rozwiązanie swojego problemu na wyciągnięcie dłoni. I brakuje mu tylko i wyłącznie zrozumienia jednego matematycznego wzoru, który pozwoliłby mu przekształcić chemiczny bełkot z podręcznika, który pożyczył z biblioteki.

Wyrysowuje wzór, starając się nadać wiązaniom węglowym odpowiedni kształt. Nie jest dobry w szkicowaniu, ale wygląda to nie gorzej niż bazgroły Neda.

Drzwi kawiarni otwierają się i do środka wchodzi mężczyzna, który pasuje do Queens jak pięść do nosa. Nie ściąga nawet okularów przeciwsłonecznych, kiedy podchodzi do lady. Peter jest tak zaskoczony, że nie reaguje początkowo.

\- Macie tutaj kawę, no nie? – pyta facet.

\- Tak, to kawiarnia – przyznaje ostrożnie.

Jest środek dnia. Wszyscy są w pracy lub w szkole. Dopiero za godzinę zacznie się piekło z dziesiątkami zamówień, gdy z Billem będą starali się wzajemnie nie potrącić.

\- Cóż za inteligentna obserwacja… Peter – mówi mężczyzna.

Zerka na swoją plakietkę i czerwieni się lekko, bo w głosie faceta jest coś dziwnego.

\- Co taki przystojniak jak ty robi w takim miejscu jak to? – pyta mężczyzna.

Wie, że jego rumieniec się pogłębia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś go podrywa. I to jest przyjemne uczucie. Liz nie zwraca na niego uwagi i nie ma nawet czasu do niej zgadać. Nie ma zresztą pojęcia jakby miał podejść. Nie ma tej pewności siebie, co ten facet przede mną. Nie jest też tak przystojny.

\- Peter, wszystko gra? Dlaczego nie wykonujesz zamówienia? – pyta Billy, materializując się tuż za jego plecami.

Muszą myśleć teraz, że jest upośledzony.

\- Co dla pana? – pyta Billy, zajmując jego miejsce.

Mężczyzna nie wydaje się jakoś specjalnie zadowolony, ale zamawia kawę na wynos. Peter ściska mocniej swoje notatki, kiedy facet zerka na jego zeszyt ciekawie i marszczy brwi.

\- Nie tylko przystojny, ale i inteligentny – rzuca mężczyzna i wsadza sto dolarów do ich słoiczka na napiwki, zabierając swoją kawę.

Billy gwiżdże cicho pod nosem, kiedy zostają sami.

\- Wiem, że pewnie widziałeś pierwszy gwiazdę w życiu, ale musisz się ogarnąć, Parker – rzuca jego kolega.

\- Kto to był? – pyta ciekawie, bo nie wie nawet co w niego uderzyło.

\- Tony Stark, nie mów, że go nie rozpoznałeś – mówi z niedowierzaniem Billy.

Nie miał okazji się aż tak bardzo przyjrzeć.

*** Kiedy Tony wraca, prawie zapomina, że Stark w ogóle u nich był. Teresa towarzyszy mu tym razem i to ona obsługuje mężczyznę, starając się bardzo profesjonalnie nie dać po sobie poznać, że wie kim Stark jest. Tony uśmiecha się pod nosem, bo chyba nie są tak subtelni jak sądzą. Teresa na pewno, bo wciąż na niego zerka i robi głupie miny.

\- Masz chwilę, Peter? – pyta Stark.

Oczy jego koleżanki robią się większe i prawdę powiedziawszy sam jest zaskoczony, że mężczyzna pamięta jego imię. Z pewnością w ostatnim tygodniu spotkał przynajmniej setkę ciekawszych osób.

\- Jasne panie Stark. W czym mogę pomóc? – pyta uprzejmie.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, a jemu robi się odrobinę goręcej. Pierwszy raz w życiu komuś się podoba i chociaż Stark jest dwadzieścia lat od niego starszy, to wiele nie zmienia. Może nawet tak jest lepiej, bo Tony jest przystojny, genialny i bogaty. A nadal patrzy na niego tak, jakby Peter był czymś interesującym.

Przechodzą za ciasta do tej części lady, gdzie podczas największego tłoku wydają zamówienia. Stark trzyma w dłoniach swoja kawę i bierze niezobowiązujący łyk, po prostu na niego patrząc.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego na boga próbowałeś ręcznie wyprowadzić twierdzenie Nernsta-Plancka? – pyta mężczyzna. – Nie wiem za bardzo czy jesteś najbardziej niedouczonym geniuszem, którego widzę czy po prostu nudzi ci się w pracy – ciągnie Tony, a potem wyciąga swoją komórkę i pokazuje mu zdjęcie wzoru chemicznego, który dopracowywał od dawna.

To nie kartka z jego zeszytu. Stark musiał to przerysować z pamięci.

\- Zauważyłem, że odrobiłeś lekcje. Ja też – podejmuje mężczyzna. – Wiesz kim jestem, a ja ci mówię, że to jest całkiem ładne. Więc jak będzie?

\- Z czym? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Grasz trudnego do zdobycia, dobra – mówi Tony i zabiera jeden z długopisów z jego kieszeni.

Stara się nie zauważać tego jak silne dłonie ma Stark. Ciemne kręcone włoski wystają spod mankietu jego koszuli, kiedy pochyla się, żeby zapisać na jego notesiku coś, do czego Peter próbował dojść od miesięcy. I kiedy patrzy na to teraz, wie, że zmarnotrawił tygodnie. Kalorymetryczne ciepła właściwe i ciepła fazowe nie będą grały roli w tego rodzaju reakcji i ma ochotę wydać z siebie zirytowane warknięcie, ale są w miejscu publicznym i Stark obserwuje go uważnie.

\- Więc jak? – pyta Tony, jakby to było całkiem normalne, że udzielał mu korepetycji. – Niedouczony geniusz? Znudzony geniusz? Kolacja w czwartek? Chcesz zobaczyć moje laboratorium po zmroku? – pyta Stark i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

I wyszedłby z przyjemnością, gdyby ciotka May pozwalała mu na przebywanie poza mieszkaniem po dwudziestej drugiej.

\- Gdzie studiujesz, Peter? Opowiedz mi o sobie – zachęca go Stark. – To Columbia, prawda? Jesteś jakimś okropnym teoretykiem…

\- Przestań – prosi. – Nie studiuję – zaczyna ostrożnie i naprawdę nie chce tego mówić, ale musi. – Chodzę do szkoły średniej.

Stark się spina i odsuwa odrobinę.

\- Ostatnia klasa? – pyta mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie, dopiero zaczynam – przyznaje.

Nie potrafi opisać miny Starka, kiedy ten zabiera telefon i odsuwa się od niego na dobry metr. Może tylko westchnąć, kiedy mężczyzna wychodzi z kawiarni bez pożegnania. Jakoś nie sądzi, żeby mieli niebawem się zobaczyć.

Przynajmniej ma rozpisane cholerne równanie, chociaż nadal nie rozumie co to za trójkąt.

*** Jakoś w kilka dni później do ich kawiarni wchodzi facet wielki jak góra lodowa. Spogląda na jego plakietkę i głośno wzdycha, zanim wyciąga telefon i robi mu zdjęcie. Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować, więc patrzy po prostu na gościa, dopóki ten nie zaczyna potrząsać głową i nie wychodzi z kawiarni.

\- To było dziwne – stwierdza Billy.

\- Mnie to mówisz? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wkurzyłeś kogoś? Jesteś potajemnie sławny? Twoja ciotka odkryła, że jesteś dzieckiem Micka Jaggera? – pyta jego kolega.

\- Zwariowałeś? – rzuca, a niecałe dwadzieścia godzin później zastanawia się w jakiej alternatywnej rzeczywistości się znajduje.

Ktoś puka do ich drzwi i do jego salonu wchodzi Tony Stark, w drogim garniturze, rozsiewając wokół zapach ciężkich męskich perfum. Ciotka wpuściła go zapewne tylko dlatego, że była równie zaskoczona, co on.

\- Co tu robisz? – wyrywa mu się, chociaż to pewnie nieuprzejme.

Stara się jakoś zgarnąć swoje podręczniki ze stołu, ale marnie mu to wychodzi. Stark zresztą podnosi jeden z nich.

\- Angielski? – pyta z niedowierzaniem mężczyzna.

\- Panie Stark… - zaczyna May.

\- Znamy się z Peterem z kawiarni – wchodzi jej w słowo Stark i patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić. – Chciałbym mu zaproponować staż.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się. – Ja nie…

\- Chcę najpierw powiedzieć, że to co się stało w kawiarni nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy – zapewnia go Stark i wygląda tak, jakby żałował każdego słowa, które musiał wypowiedzieć.

\- Co się zdarzyło w kawiarni? – pyta May niemal natychmiast.

\- Ach, Peter nie mówił? – upewnia się mężczyzna. – Doszło do nieporozumienia. Wielkiego nieporozumienia. Przede wszystkim nie można mnie winić, bo jeśli ktoś sobie wyprowadza twierdzenie Nernsta-Plancka, powinien być pełnoletni. Na pewno gdzieś rozdają na to licencje…

Jego ciotka blednie, a potem jej policzki stają się czerwone. Nawet nie wie kiedy May chwyta za miotłę, ale Stark jest chyba równie zaskoczony, bo cofa się w kierunku wnętrza ich mieszkania, co jest bardzo złym zagraniem, bo stąd nie ma ucieczki.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Bardzo źle to pani rozumie. Pepper, wyjaśnij jej – mówi Stark, a potem spogląda za siebie, ale tam nikogo nie ma. – Zajebiście – wyrywa mu się. – To znaczy nie przeklinam przy dziecku.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – mówi.

\- O, nie nie. Nie zgadzam się. Jesteś genialnym, ale dzieckiem – ciągnie Tony. – I może ja to wyjaśnię tak.

\- Wynocha – rzuca May i wie, że zaraz miotła pójdzie w ruch, więc staje pomiędzy nimi, czując się naprawdę dziwnie.

\- Zagadał do mnie. Totalnie tyle – zapewnia ją. – Nawet nie zapytał czy wyjdę z nim na zaplecze jak Joey O’Conner – dodaje.

Jego ciotka spogląda na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Ludzie mówią do ciebie takie rzeczy? – pyta Tony.

\- Mam szesnaście lat, nie osiem – rzuca i zerka na Starka, który nawet nie ukrywa, że się za nim chowa.

Jakoś udaje mu się uspokoić ciotkę i robi im nawet kawę. Stark siedzi naprzeciwko May, zerkając na nią z pewnym przestrachem. Rozdziela ich stół, a na nim ulubiona porcelana ciotki, której zbicia nie ryzykowałaby.

\- Więc… zacznę od początku – mówi Tony. – Pani bratanek jest genialny – informuje ją. – I moja asystentka poinformowała mnie, że najwyraźniej w Stanach wykorzystywanie szesnastolatków do wykonywania nudnych prac jest standardową praktyką. Marnuje tam czas. Powinien rzucić swoją karierę baristy…

\- Panie Stark – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Bardzo dziękuję za komplement, ale…

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Wiem, że pracujesz, bo potrzebujecie pieniędzy. I totalnie nie oceniam – zaznacza Stark, patrząc na May. – Proponuję płatny staż. Skoro możesz marnować sobie w życie w kawiarni po godzinach, użerając się jakimiś… Joey O’Conner? Happy go sprawdzi, zapewniam cię – rzuca Stark, a on się powoli gubi. – U mnie w laboratorium będziesz mógł się uczyć, rozwijać. Skoro to legalne pracować w twoim wieku, pracuj dla mnie.

Nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

\- I mam mu na to pozwolić? – pyta nagle May.

\- Ach, najlepszy jest ten fragment, że ja się nie znam na chemii organicznej. Przez cały staż możemy się nie zobaczyć – wyjaśnia Tony. – Peter będzie jednak pod opieką ludzi, którzy będą mogli go nauczyć wszystkiego tego, co może go zainteresować. Nie udawajmy nawet jak pomoże mu to później. Wolałbym, żeby po skończeniu studiów pracował dla mnie, ale staż w tym wieku w mojej firmie otworzy mu wszystkie drzwi – informuje ich.

\- I gdzie jest pana laboratorium, panie Stark? – pyta rzeczowo May.

\- Na Manhattanie – odpowiada.

\- Ach i Peter jak się tam dostanie? – pyta May.

Tony mruży oczy i patrzy na nią tak, jakby starał się wyczytać czego od niego chciała.

\- Kupię wam mieszkanie w centrum? – waha się Tony, ale Peter pospiesznie potrząsa głową, bo wie, że to pułapka. – Wynajmę kierowcę?

May spogląda na niego twardo i jej usta zbijają się w wąską linię.

\- Zapłacę… - zaczyna Tony ostrożnie i zerka na niego, szukając pomocy. – Za…

\- Bilet – podpowiada mu.

\- Za bilet – powtarza Tony.

\- Miesięczny metrem – rzuca.

\- Jeździsz sam metrem? – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Mam szesnaście lat, a nie osiem – warczy.

*** Widuje Pepper dość często, odkąd Potts nadzoruje jego staż osobiście. Jest najmłodszym pracownikiem _Stark Industries_ i to widać. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące ma problem, żeby w ogóle dostać się do laboratorium, bo ochrona najczęściej nie chce uwierzyć, że to faktycznie jego przepustka. Spóźnia się, a jego szef tego nie komentuje, odkąd przynajmniej trójka jego kolegów zgłaszała już, że został zatrzymany na recepcji.

Ich system kontroli kto wchodzi i wychodzi jest legendarny. Całe laboratorium jest najeżone kamerami. Ochrona na wyrywki sprawdza ludzi na korytarzach. Szpiegostwo przemysłowe istnieje, a ta firma obraca kwotami, których nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

Kiedy Tony’ego spotyka po raz kolejny, kłóci się z kolejnym ochroniarzem. Jest spóźniony dobre dziesięć minut i nawet to, że Jannet Adams się za nim wstawiła nie pomogło, a miała dość wysoki poziom dostępu.

\- Jakiś problem? – pyta Stark, stając tu za nim.

Wie, że jego policzki są zaczerwienione ze zdenerwowania. Dłonie mu się trochę trzęsą, kiedy się obraca. Tony wygląda genialnie w garniturze, przeciwsłonecznych okularach, które jakoś śmiesznie zakrzywiają obraz. Jest starannie ogolony, ale to nic nowego.

\- Panie Stark, to tylko intruz – zaczyna ochroniarz.

\- Nie, nie. To jest stażysta – mówi Tony. – Parker, jakiś problem? – pyta i to nie ma wątpliwości do kogo się zwraca.

Nie wie nawet jak od czego zacząć.

\- Który to już raz? – pyta Stark, nie czekając nawet na jego odpowiedź. – Pepper nie mówiła nic.

\- No przecież nie będę się skarżył pannie Potts – wyrywa mu się w końcu.

\- Dobra, dobra. Charlie – zaczyna Stark, patrząc na przepustkę strażnika. – To jest Parker. Stażysta. Wywieś po prostu gdzieś jego fotkę, żeby mógł spokojnie wchodzić do środka. Jak dla mnie może nawet wisieć w głównym holu – rzuca.

\- Jasne, panie Stark. Przepraszam, panie Stark – mówi ochroniarz, oddając mu zatrzymaną przepustkę.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i trochę ma ochotę go walnąć. Ewidentnie bawi go ta sytuacja.

\- Jak ci się podoba staż? – pyta nagle Tony i nie może uwierzyć, że faktycznie rozmawiają.

Ochroniarz spogląda na niego tak, jakby tego też nie rozumiał. Możliwe, że nie prezentuje się zbyt wyjściowo w koszulce i tenisówkach. Nie potrafi się jednak zmusić do tego, żeby kupić coś innego. Przede wszystkim prosto po szkole jedzie tutaj metrem i nie ma nawet kiedy się przebrać. I nie planuje wydawać pieniędzy ze stażu, bo naprawdę chce iść na MIT. I mają May cudowny plan, który zakłada przeniesienia się do Cambridge, więc zakuwa, bo będzie potrzebował dobrego stypendium.

Ma podpisany kontrakt na staż na rok i na razie to za wcześnie, żeby stwierdzić czy Stark będzie chciał przeciągnąć go przez kolejny rok.

\- Jest super – mówi szczerze.

\- Super – kpi mężczyzna. – Rozwiniesz tę myśl? Nie wysadziliście nic jeszcze, no nie?

\- Nie. Ten wybuch ostatnio podobno był z pana prywatnego laboratorium – wyrywa mu się i Tony zaczyna nagle się śmiać.

\- Tak. Faktycznie moja robota. Mam monopol na robienie fajnych rzeczy w tej firmie – przyznaje Tony.

\- Chemia jest super – rzuca, bo czuje, że powinien bronić swojej dziedziny. – Chce pan zobaczyć? – pyta.

Tony ewidentnie się waha i spogląda na niego mniej pewnie.

\- Twoja ciotka…

\- Moja ciotka źle rozumie pewne sytuacje. I schowałem tamtą miotłę – rzuca.

Może się mylić, ale chyba Stark się czerwieni.

\- Poza tym panna Potts przez większość czasu nie wie co do niej mówię – ciągnie dalej. – Nie chce pan sprawdzić co faktycznie robię na stażu?

\- Phillips nie zgłaszał niczego podejrzanego, więc zakładam, że… - urywa Tony, ale ewidentnie kusi go, aby z nim pójść. – Zsyntetyzowałeś tamto ładne coś i chcesz się pochwalić.

\- Może – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami, żeby nie wyszło, że faktycznie chce udowodnić mu, że jest dobry.

Ma ochotę trochę zaszpanować. Nikt nie ma prawa go winić.

Zjeżdżają windą na niższy poziom, bo to jedno z tych laboratoriów, które znajdują się w podziemiach. Ich zespół składa się z trzech osób nie licząc niego. Doktor Phillips przyjął go pod swoje skrzydła trochę niechętnie i przez pierwsze kilka dni próbowali dowiedzieć się kim w ogóle był, bo nikt nie wierzył w tak nagle zorganizowany staż. Tony ewidentnie nie miał planu, kiedy go do siebie ściągał, ale wyszło nie najgorzej.

Jannet i Sam uczyły go powoli laboratoryjnych procedur. Asystował przy eksperymentach grupy, a w wolnym czasie mógł udoskonalać własną formułę.

Tony przepuszcza go przodem i wita się ze wszystkimi, starając się im jednocześnie nie przeszkadzać, bo doktor Phillips rozpisuje ich plan na obecny tydzień. Jego szef zamiera na ich widok i Tony macha na niego, żeby sobie nie przeszkadzał.

Peter pospiesznie ściąga swój fartuch i wciska Tony’emu do rąk zapasowy.

\- Chcesz, żebym to założył? – pyta Stark z niedowierzaniem.

Spogląda na długość fartucha, ale to jeden z rozmiarów XXL. Tony w nim zniknie. Stark ma szersze od niego barki, ale nie jest jakoś specjalnie wysoki, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Kiedy oglądał jego wystąpienia w telewizji, mógłby przysiąc, że Tony ma przynajmniej metr dziewięćdziesiąt. Chyba taki był efekt jego osobowości.

\- Racja, gdzieś mam swój zapasowy. Ten jest za duży – wyrywa mu się.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem niski? – pyta Tony.

Wie, że pozostali patrzą się na nich i trochę to krępujące.

\- Nie, musiałbym przyznać, że ja jestem niski. A nie jestem – mówi, czując się jak idiota.

Tony prycha i potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem.

Nie protestuje tym razem i wkłada jego cholerny fartuch na marynarkę. Nie zapina go jednak i ignoruje go usilnie, kiedy podaje mu okulary ochronne.

\- Panie Stark, bardzo miła niespodzianka – zaczyna doktor Phillips.

\- To nie nalot. Parker, chciał się pochwalić – odpowiada Tony. – Wiem, że zrzuciłem go wam w ostatniej chwili, ale…

\- Peter jest bardzo zdolny – wchodzi mu w słowo Phillips. – Miałem z panem o nim porozmawiać, ale… - urywa jego szef i patrzy na niego wymownie.

Trzyma w dłoniach pudełko z jednorazowymi rękawiczkami.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha Tony. – Ubrałem już fartuch.

\- BHP – rzuca.

\- BHP srata tata – odpowiada Stark chociaż to się nawet nie rymuje, a potem patrzy na zegarek wymownie. – Mam jakieś dwanaście minut zanim Pepper po mnie przyjdzie. Jeśli masz coś do pokazania, streszczaj się.

Wypuszcza długie zirytowane westchnienie. Jannet mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, kiedy naciąga na oczy okulary, bardzo transparentnie.

Mieli pewne zasady u siebie i Tony powinien się do nich dostosować. Wyciąga spod dygestorium jedną z menzurek. Pod białą ścianką ma całą serię próbek, ale do tej pory wersja numer jedenaście wydaje mu się najciekawsza.

\- Okeeej – przeciąga Tony. – Nie wiem na co patrzę – przyznaje.

Wyjmuje trochę palcem i zaczyna rozciągać rękami materiał aż staje się tak cienki jak ludzki włos. Dmucha na nitkę i próbuje szarpnąć, ale ta się nie rozrywa nawet kiedy robi to z całej siły. Mógłby tak i godzinę. Nitka nie rozrywała się. Materiał był stabilny, ale w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się takich właściwości.

\- Mogę? – pyta Tony i obejmuje jego dłonie, a potem używa swojej siły, żeby przerwać materiał. – Nieźle. Myślałeś nad zastosowaniem?

\- Nie broń – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jasne – mówi szybko Tony, zabierając dłonie.

Kiedy następnego dnia wchodzi do budynku w głównym holu znajduje się jego fotografia z podpisem _Stażysta._ Ludzie spoglądają na niego jakoś dziwnie, ale przynajmniej ten jeden raz nie spóźnia się do pracy.

*** Testuje _pajęczą nić_, kiedy Tony’ego spotyka po raz kolejny. Akurat skacze w dół z całkiem dobrze zabezpieczonej atrapy budynku, kiedy Stark wpada do nich w pobrudzonej olejem koszulce.

\- Jezus, kurwa, Chryste – krzyczy Tony i gdyby nie to nie poznałby go w tych ciuchach.

Nie uderza w materace rozłożone na podłodze, bo nić napina się na metr powyżej. Zwisa tak na swojej ręce i spogląda na Starka przerażony, bo nie wie nawet co tu się stało. Wcześniej przez przypadek uderzył w jedną z szafek i na posadzkę spadł opancerzony sejf, ale Josh – odpowiedzialny za to laboratorium testowe zapewnił go, że nie się nie stało.

Tony patrzy na niego kompletnie przerażony i chyba ma ochotę powrzeszczeć trochę jeszcze, ale nie wydaje się jednocześnie zdolny do wydania dźwięku. Widzi go takim pierwszy raz, ale rozpoznaje ten wyraz twarzy, bo May ma taki średnio raz w miesiącu, kiedy robią z Nedem coś naprawdę głupiego.

Jak wtedy gdy w nocy próbował wyjść z domu po kryjomu i zawisł na nici nad uliczką, bo zahaczyła o drabinkę przeciwpożarową.

\- Co wy wyrabiacie? – pyta Tony w końcu.

Po raz pierwszy widzi jego ramiona i nie może oderwać wzroku. Stark wygląda świetnie w garniturach, ale w koszulce z krótkim rękawem prezentuje się o wiele lepiej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tutaj laboratorium – wyrywa mu się.

\- Testujemy _pajęczą nić_ – tłumaczy Josh. – Peter przyniósł pozwolenie.

\- Tak, pozwolenie na testowanie substancji, a nie samobójcze skoki – rzuca Tony.

\- Uhm. Tak jakby… - urywa, bo musi się jakoś uwolnić.

Spada na materac miękko i otrzepuje spodnie. Trochę mu głupio i nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Josh nie wydawał się jednak jakoś wyjątkowo przerażony, kiedy wyjaśnił mu jakie ma plany.

\- Sprawdziłem już właściwości nici – zaczyna. – Nie zerwie się pod ciężarem mniejszym niż osiemset kilogramów – informuje go. – I sprawdziliśmy też jak z wartościami spadkowymi. Pytał pan do czego zamierzam wykorzystać tę nić i chyba wiem.

\- Jako drugą szansę dla samobójców, którzy rozmyślają się w trakcie? – pyta Stark.

Chyba robi głupią minę, bo Tony przewraca oczami i macha na niego ręką, żeby kontynuował.

\- Służby ratownicze – mówi. – Strażacy czasem zostają bez drabin. Liny zabezpieczające się ciężkie i niewygodne, krępują ich ruchy. Moglibyśmy skutecznie ograniczyć ciężar, który mają ze sobą, kiedy wchodzą do budynków – wyjaśnia i pokazuje wyrzutnię, którą zrobił naprędce.

Palce Tony’ego są ciepłe i lepkie od czegoś ciemnego, kiedy dotyka jego nadgarstka, spoglądając z bliska na coś w rodzaju zegarka. Skorzystał zresztą z części, które miał w domu. Kciukiem odchyla sprężynę, zaglądając do środka mechanizmu. Przez chwilę mruczy coś pod nosem, co trudno zrozumieć.

\- Dobra, powiedzmy – wzdycha w końcu Stark.

Ma ciemne smugi na ręce i stara się je wytrzeć drugą dłonią, nie kryjąc obrzydzenia.

\- Hej, nie każdy może być chemikiem – prycha Tony. – Ja tu dalej jednak nie widzę korelacji pomiędzy tym, a faktem, że nagle skaczesz z naszej najwyższej konstrukcji – rzuca.

Nie wie za bardzo jak to wyjaśnić.

\- Wydawało mi się…

\- Yhym, kontynuuj – zachęca go Tony, ale to podstęp.

\- Kto miałby to zrobić? – pyta, bo tak będzie szybciej.

\- Kaskader, samobójca. Nie ty – informuje go cierpko Tony. – Chcę obejrzeć tę twój wynalazek, bo to po prostu jakaś kiepska podróba bóg wie czego… - urywa i uderza paznokciem w jego nadgarstek. – Niech nasze asystentki zdzwonią się. Tymczasem masz szlaban, bo poskarżę się na ciebie ciotce – ostrzega go Stark z miną człowieka zadowolonego z siebie.

Peter nie może uwierzyć, że Tony tak po prostu wychodzi, grożąc mu May. Reaguje w zasadzie instynktownie, kiedy strzela siecią w rękę mężczyzny, gdy ten trzyma ją na klamce. Efekt jest natychmiastowy. Stark zostaje przyszpilony do drzwi, a Josh zakrywa twarz, żeby się nie roześmiać na głos.

Tony patrzy na swoją rękę, a potem na niego z miną, która nie wróży nic dobrego. W zasadzie przypomina sobie dopiero wtedy, że to jednak szef jego szefa. I może stracić ten staż w ciągu sekundy.

\- Żartowałem z twoją ciotką – mówi Stark nagle. – Nie skarż na mnie Pepper, to ja odwdzięczę się tym samym – dodaje, jakby zawierali jakiś układ.

Potem dowiaduje się, że Stark nie powinien w ogóle być w podziemiach, ale Tai Pei, podpisując umowę.

*** Nie wie co myśleć, kiedy doktor Philips przekazuje mu zaproszenie na coroczną imprezę firmy. Przede wszystkim jest tylko stażystą i nie ma pojęcia co miałby tam robić. Nie zna nikogo prócz swojego zespołu. I Josha, który pozwala mu czasem pobawić się w swoim laboratorium, gdy akurat nie jest potrzebne do kontrolowanego wysadzenia. Dwa razy zmieniali konstrukcję budynku.

Doktor Phillips jakoś w ciągu tygodnia przyznaje, że został wytypowany do nagrody firmy i cokolwiek to znaczy, Peterowi robi się odrobinę słabo i głupio. Pracują bardzo ciężko nad tym, żeby pchnąć ich oficjalne badania do przodu, a tymczasem on zostaje wyróżniony. Jannet i Sam nie wydają się urażone, ale traktują go jak swojego syna.

Nadal czuje się nieswojo tym bardziej, że Tony’ego nie ma przez cały tydzień, bo wylecieli wraz z Pepper do Europy i nie ma kogo zapytać o szczegóły imprezy.

Ma dwa podwójne zaproszenia, co oznacza, że faktycznie traktują go jak dorosłego i spodziewają się, że przyjdzie z kimś innym niż ciotka. Zresztą nie wyobraża sobie pojawić się z May pod ręką, bo Josh zabiera swoją dziewczynę. Doktor Phllips pojawi się ze swoim mężem, odkąd stanowili jedną z tych homoseksualnych par, które skorzystały z wprowadzenia nowego prawa, z pełnym wsparciem _Stark Industries._

MJ jest tak miła, że wpycha się na bankiet, twierdząc, że poczuje się lepiej, jeśli będzie miał kogoś znajomego przy sobie. Pisze dla niego nawet przemowę, chociaż osobiście sądzi, że już samo zaproszenie to wyróżnienie. Trzyma jednak małe karteczki w swojej torebce, kiedy siedzą przy niewielkim stoliku w restauracji, na którą nigdy nie byłoby ich stać.

Nie wie nawet co się dzieje, kiedy ktoś uderza czymś w jeden z kieliszków. Rozmowy cichną i na mównicę wchodzi Tony, rozkładając ręce wysoko do góry, jakby właśnie przebiegał metę maratonu.

Uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że widać zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu.

\- Moi drodzy, jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy, mogąc ogłosić, że ten rok był jeszcze lepszy niż ten poprzedni – zaczyna Tony. – Wyznaczamy trendy, wskazujemy kierunek. Mogliście o tym przeczytać w najważniejszych gazetach w tym kraju. Oraz o kilku modelkach, ale udawajmy, że tego nie było, bo Pepper pewnego dna mnie faktycznie zamorduje – rzuca i ludzie śmieją się cicho.

Pepper Potts przewraca oczami, jakby naprawdę miała tego już dość. Kobieta jest tak elegancka, ż coś się w nim skręca. Czuje się jak przebieraniec w wypożyczonym smokingu. MJ ma kwiatka na nadgarstku, bo stwierdziła, że i tak wyglądają, jakby wybierali się na szkolny bal.

Tony opowiada o dokonaniach firmy przez ostatni rok i jego żarty są naprawdę zabawne. Peter rozumie tylko część. W dużej mierze nie wie nawet o kim Stark mówi, bo często wspomina członków Zarządu i szefów innych laboratoriów. Doktor Phillips zaśmiewa się jednak do łez, więc stara się rozluźnić.

Co chwila ktoś zostaje wywołany do pulpitu i odbiera osobiste podziękowania od Tony’ego. Nie zawsze to finansiści, ale też czasem ochroniarzem, z tym dowcipnisiem na czele, który wydrukował jego wielkie zdjęcie i powiesił w holu. Jak ostrzeżenie. Tony zna każdego po imieniu i pewnie przygotowanie tego zajęło naprawdę dużo.

Doktor Phillips obiera gratulacje dla całego zespołu i bije brawo tak mocno, że bolą go ręce. I wydaje się, że to koniec, kiedy Tony odchrząkuje nagle.

\- Tak. Pewnie powinienem pozwolić wam zjeść – mówi Stark. – Ostatni, ale tylko dlatego, że kiedyś będzie pierwszym… Peter Parker – rzuca. – Nie mam notatek, bo akurat znam go osobiście. Muszę sobie pogratulować, że kiedy spotkałem go po raz pierwszy wiedziałem, że to spotkanie wiele zmieni – ciągnie Tony dalej.

MJ jak szalona zaczyna poprawiać swoje cholerne przemówienie, którego nawet nie przeczytał.

\- Wiecie jak wygląda, bo dzieciak ma szesnaście lat…

\- Siedemnaście! – krzyczy MJ.

Tony unosi głowę i spogląda wprost na nich.

\- I przyszedł z dziewczyną – cieszy się Stark i wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać.

Czuje, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię.

\- Więc wiecie jak wygląda, bo Charlie musiał powiesić jego zdjęcie w holu, żeby go w ogóle wpuszczono do laboratorium – mówi Tony.

Chowa twarz w dłoniach, bo coś czuje, że ta fotka szybko nie zniknie.

\- To jest jeden z tych niepozornych ludzi, których możecie minąć na ulicy i nie wiecie nawet jaki geniusz w nim drzemie – podejmuje nagle Tony przerażająco poważnie. – Może nie teraz, ale za rok lub dwa na pewno poczuję jego oddech na karku, bo facet jest szalony. Widziałem jak testował swój wynalazek i skoczył z konstrukcji budynku, żeby zawisnąć na cienkiej nici. A myślałem, że chemicy są nudni – mówi. – Więc… oddech na karku. Moi drodzy na pewno go poczujemy tym bardziej, że pan Parker, lat siedemnaście właśnie załatwił nam rekordowy kontakt. Jest czego się bać – informuje ich Tony i robi długą przerwę, podczas której rozgląda się po sali całkiem wymownie. – Zapraszamy panie Parker – rzuca.

May wypycha go z ich stolika prawie siłą, bo nogi ma nagle jak z waty i w ustach robi mu się tak sucho, że język przylepia mu się do podniebienia. Serce kołacze w jego piersi i to chyba atak paniki, ale jakoś idzie do przodu, wspina się po schodkach i staje w świetle lamp.

Tony mówi coś do niego, ściska po męsku jego dłoń i wypycha wprost pod mikrofon.

Przemówienie od MJ prawie wypada mu z rąk. Z trudem rozróżnia litery.

\- Jezu jak ty bazgrzesz – wyrywa mu się i po sali roznosi się śmiech. – Więc oddech na karku, dziwne, że go poczułeś, bo jestem od ciebie wyższy? – czyta i kiedy dociera do niego, co mówi wie, że robi taką minę jak jeleń, którego oświetliły światła przejeżdżającego samochodu. – MJ! – warczy, kiedy Tony zaczyna się śmiać tak głośno, że słyszy niemal tylko to.

Stark podchodzi do niego bliżej i zabiera kartki z jego dłoni i przegląda przez chwilę rozbawiony.

\- Już, już – uspokaja go Tony. – To jest dobre – decyduje i podsuwa mu pod nos.

\- Podziękuj i nie uśmiechaj się jak idiota – czyta.

Patrzy na Starka, zirytowany.

\- Miałeś przeczytać pierwszą część – mówi mu Tony. – Masz świetną dziewczynę – dodaje.

\- To nie jest moja dziewczyna – przyznaje.

Tony klepie go po plecach i po prostu obraca ich przodem do zgromadzonych. Ktoś robi im zdjęcia, więc stara się wyglądać w miarę poważnie. May wstaje z innymi i bije im brawo.

\- Dziękuję – rzuca do mikrofonu, kiedy opanowuje się trochę.

Tony mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby wiedział dokładnie jak bardzo Peter nie lubi być w świetle reflektorów. Nie radził sobie z uwagą i te światła skierowane w jego twarz nie pomagają. Nie widzi May, nie wie nawet gdzie znajduje się ich stolik.

\- Zostań jeszcze trochę – mówi nagle Tony. – Chciałem, żeby to była całkiem osobna sprawa. Kiedy się poznaliśmy – zaczyna Stark. – Widziałem tylko genialnego dzieciaka, który potrzebował trafić na odpowiedniego człowieka w odpowiednim czasie. Nie mam wątpliwości, że ktoś inny mógł cię odkryć za kilka lat, ale tym bardziej cieszy mnie, że należysz obecnie do rodziny _Stark Industries_, a rodzina dba o swoich. Dlatego kiedy usłyszałem, że twoim największym marzeniem jest wykorzystać swój wynalazek do ułatwienia pracy służbom ratowniczym, nie mogłem nie poszperać. Nie wiem czy to z mojej strony nie było nieodpowiednie, ale wiem o twoim wuju, który zginął kilka miesięcy temu, tuż przed tym jak się poznaliśmy. Są tutaj dzisiaj jego koledzy z remizy wraz z kapitanem. Chciałbym, żebyś ty i twoja ciotka przekazali w naszym imieniu pierwsze gotowe do użycia _pajęcze nici_, jak je nazywasz – ciągnie Tony, a na scenie dołącza do nich dwóch ulubionych kolegów wuja, którzy jeszcze kilka dni temu byli u nich.

Wie, że przestaje się ruszać, ale May podchodzi do niego zapłakana i ściska Paula i Marka, i obejmuje nawet kapitana, który wygłasza jakieś krótkie przemówienie z podziękowaniem.

Czas jakoś dziwnie się rozciąga, bo wszyscy wokół niego coś mówią. Ktoś zaczyna bić brawo, a on czuje, że coś w nim pęka. Nie może uwierzyć, że jednostka wuja dostanie ten sprzęt za darmo. To nie tanie zabawki. Ze względu na zaawansowanie _Stark Industries_ jako swój target określiło jednostki specjalistyczne. W ciągu kilku lat miało się to zmienić, ale pewnie z dekadę zajęłoby dostosowanie cen do możliwości finansowych takich jednostek jak ta Bena.

Nie byli nawet główną remizą.

Tony spogląda na niego z pewnym niepokojem, jakby obawiał się, że posunął się za daleko.

Wyciąga w jego stronę rękę i ściskają swoje dłonie przez krótką chwilę, zanim wracają do stolika.

*** Podpisuje kolejny kontrakt z Pepper i zostaje przeniesiony do innego laboratorium, w którym zajmują się głównie _pajęczą nicią_. Czasami widzi Tony’ego z oddali, ale Stark jest głównie zajęty politycznymi zagrywkami swojego Zarządu. Jakoś później pojawia się plotka, że Tony umawia się z Pepper. Są widywani coraz częściej razem prywatnie, ale nie komentują tego.

Peter zna ich oboje i jakoś go to nie zaskakuje.

Może im życzyć tylko dobrego. Tony nie ma dobrej prasy, jeśli chodzi o życie osobiste, ale podejrzewa, że w dużej mierze to pomówienia. Tony flirtuje z ludźmi, ale jest niegroźny. Był po drugiej stronie i to bardziej miły komplement niż bezczelność. A przynajmniej tak to wtedy zapamiętał.

Drzwi laboratorium otwierają się bez ostrzeżenia i zamiera, bo Stark zmierza do niego z rumieńcami na twarzy. Agnes zamiera z próbkami w dłoniach i nie może jej winić.

\- Fartuch! – krzyczy może odrobinę za ostro, bo wszyscy zaczynają się na niego gapić jak na idiotę.

Tony zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i otwiera usta, jakby chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale odwraca się na pięcie i nakłada na siebie jeden z tych wielkich fartuchów dla techników. Wygląda w nim jak idiota.

\- Zadowolony? – pyta Stark.

Doktor Ito patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co ma z nim zrobić.

\- Okulary i rękawiczki – mówi. – Dojdziemy do tego z czasem – rzuca, chociaż sam nie wierzy w swoje słowa.

\- Popatrz – zachęca go Tony i podchodzi do niego ze swoim telefonem. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Popatrz – powtarza i Peter nie wie co widzi.

Budynek płonie, to ewidentnie jakiś wyciek gazu. Widzi wozy strażackie, ale to jeden z tych pożarów, którego się nie gasi, tylko kontroluje ilość zniszczeń. Ogień musi pożreć wszystko, żeby zdławić się samemu.

Dwóch strażaków wbiega do środka z wężami, bo najwyraźniej usłyszeli jakiś krzyk. Przełyka ciężko, bo wie, że nie powinno ich tam być. Wuj Ben wspominał, że czasami brali ryzyko na siebie i postępowali wbrew rozkazom. Widzi zresztą, że to Paul, a on nie potrafił po prostu stać i patrzeć.

Wybuch grzmi w jego uszach i przez chwilę sądzi, że ma przewidzenia, ale zanim płomienie przebijają szyby, strażacy wyskakują. Obracają się w powietrzu z czymś w rękach, co wygląda jak mała dziewczynka. Opadają jak szmaciane lalki i nawet jeśli pod spodem są rozłożone te napełnione powietrzem poduszki będzie ciężko. Ich ruch jest jakoś dziwnie fizycznie nieodpowiedni i kiedy Tony robi zbliżenie, dociera do niego, że na nadgarstkach mają ich wyrzutnie.

Z tej odległości nie widać nici, ale z pewnością wyrzucili ją, kiedy tylko skoczyli z okna.

\- Jasna cholera – mówi ktoś.

\- Peter – rzuca Tony tonem, który trudno określić.

Coś boleśnie zaciska się na jego krtani.

Obejmuje Starka ramionami, bo do tej pory nie był pewien czy przydał się do czegokolwiek. Widzi to jednak na własne oczy i nawet jeśli to jedna uratowana osoba, było warto.

*** Zdarza mu się zajrzeć do laboratorium Tony’ego, ale nie robi tego za często. Stark jest bardzo zajęty, a on chociaż jest jedynym stażystą programu Tony’ego, nie chce, aby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że wymagał specjalnego traktowania.

Ktoś się w końcu dowiaduje o nim i chcą przeprowadzić z nim wywiad, ale May na jego prośbę odmawia. Nie jest medialną osobą. Zostawia to Tony’emu i Pepper. Boi się, że jeśli wyląduje na pierwszych stronach, zapomni kim jest i co ma robić. A nie jest gwiazdą. Chce zostać naukowcem.

Jego trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Pepper zaprasza go na jedno z najwyższych pięter firmy, gdzie mieści się jej gabinet. Nigdy tu nie był i czuje się jak idiota w swoim laboratoryjnym fartuchu. Pod spodem ma jednak koszulkę ze Spockiem i to nie z tego nowego filmu. I przetarte dżinsy, które pamiętają lepsze czasy, bo ostatnio zachlapał spodnie kwasem i nawet fartuch mu nie pomógł.

Tony siedzi na kanapie rozparty wygodnie i jeśli dobrze widzi, gra w coś na swoim tablecie. Mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, co jest w zasadzie dość znajome.

Nie donoszą na siebie też wzajemnie, więc pojęcia nie ma co tutaj robi.

\- Siadaj, Peter – zaprasza go Pepper. – Tutaj – dodaje, kiedy kieruje się na kanapę do Tony’ego. – Jego ignoruj. Nie powinno go tutaj być, ale wiesz jaki jest – prycha.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, bo nie przypomina sobie, żeby cokolwiek zepsuli.

Jego laboratorium nie wybucha i niczego nie podpalają.

\- Nie, nie ależ skąd. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o przyszłości – zaczyna Pepper.

I chyba wie do czego to zmierza. Nigdy w życiu nie był zwolniony i nie ma pojęcia co powie May.

\- Wybierasz się na studia…

\- A przyjmiecie mnie do pracy bez? – wtrąca.

\- Dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić? – pyta Pepper nagle zdezorientowana.

Wie, że jest za młody, żeby tutaj pracować i podejrzewał, że to wyjdzie. Zakładał jednak, że znajdzie sobie coś innego. Może w jakimś gorszym laboratorium. U Hammera. Wróciłby po skończeniu MIT już z tytułem.

\- Jak zaciągasz ludzi do siebie na samą górę to przeważnie oczekują zwolnienia – rzuca Tony. – Tak tylko mówię.

\- Peter nie zwalniam cię – prycha Pepper. – Chciałam cię poinformować, że za dwa tygodnie kończysz osiemnaście lat, więc będziesz podpisywał swoje umowy osobiście. Oczywiście twoja ciotka jest jak najbardziej proszona o uwagi, ale… Musimy pomyśleć o twoich studiach. Jaka uczelnia? – pyta Pepper wprost.

\- Ta, która mnie przyjmie – przyznaje słabo.

Tony prycha i chyba zdobywa punkt, bo jego tablet wygrywa mu fanfary.

\- MIT, jeśli się uda – poprawia się.

\- Świetnie. Co powiesz na stypendium na czas studiów. Potrzebowalibyśmy cię w czasie wakacji, ale większość studentów w tym czasie odbywa swoje praktyki, więc nie sądzę, że to będzie dla ciebie to problem – mówi Pepper. – Chyba, że planujesz praktyki w innej firmie…

\- Nie, nie – wtrąca pospiesznie. – Jeśli jest opcja, zostaje tutaj – zapewnia ją.

Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad swoimi praktykami. Musiał zdać najpierw egzaminy, a te wydawały mu się odległą przyszłością. Nie wiedział nawet jaki kierunek wybierze dokładnie. Chemia go pociągała, ale potrzebował specjalizacji. Nie był pewien co przyda mu się bardziej i oczywiście mógł jak Tony zrobić więcej niż jeden doktorat, ale nie wyobrażał sobie tego jakoś.

\- I kontrakt pod studiach – rzuca Pepper, a do niego dociera, że jakoś w połowie się zawiesił.

\- Jasne – mówi i zerka na Tony’ego, który nadal gra na tablecie. – Chce pan coś dodać, panie Stark? – pyta, bo Pepper oczekuje chyba od niego jakiejś reakcji.

\- Ja? Nie – prycha Tony. – Czekam aż skończycie, bo zabieram Pepper na lunch. Jecie coś w laboratorium? Jesteś chudszy niż zapamiętałem – rzuca.

*** Wciąż utrzymuje dość dobry kontakt w ludźmi, z którymi pracował dotąd. Jannet donosi mu o włamaniu w firmie i fakcie, że ktoś przedarł się do tajnego podziemnego parkingu Starka, w którym trzymał swoje ulubione samochody. To taka tajemnica poliszynela. Wiedzą o tym parkingu wszyscy pracownicy, ale mówią o tym głośno. Zresztą Stark sam zabezpieczył całe piętro i nic nie miało prawa się prześlizgnąć.

Dlaczego też jest zaskoczony, że komukolwiek udaje się tam wejść.

Jannet nie wie nic więcej. Doktor Phillips nie pozwala na plotki w czasie godzin pracy. W tajemnicy mówi mu jednak, że podobno mają wziąć kolejnego nieletniego stażystę i już wszyscy nie mogą się doczekać, bo on był dla nich miłym zaskoczeniem.

Kiedy pojawia się na bożonarodzeniowej imprezie firmy, jest sam. May jest na randce, co go bardzo cieszy. MJ i Ned spędzają ten czas z rodzinami, korzystając z wolnego tygodnia.

Tony bryluje w towarzystwie z Pepper na ramieniu. Oficjalnie są razem i wyglądają genialnie. Działają jak sprawny organizm. Są kompletni.

Peter próbował spotykać się z dziewczynami, ale to chyba nie za bardzo jego rzecz. Zawsze boi się, że zrobi coś nie tak. I nie chce myśleć nawet o tym, że kiedy zamyka oczy w swoim łóżku w akademiku, wyobraża sobie raczej twarde męskie dłonie, a nie delikatne krągłości.

Jannet opowiada mu o kolejnym projekcie, który wzięli na tapetę. Słucha jej tylko jednym uchem, bo za choinką chowa się chłopak niewiele młodszy od niego. Nie rozmawia z nikim i chyba jest sam, co jest przynajmniej niepokojące. Jeśli to nie syn któregoś z inwestorów, to chyba właśnie patrzy na nowego stażystę.

Chłopak wygląda na zagubionego i wściekłego, co jest dziwne. Kiedy przypomina siebie sprzed dwóch lat to czuł jedynie cholerną wdzięczność, że ma taką szansę.

\- Porwę Petera na chwilę – rzuca Tony, podchodząc do niego jakoś później.

Pepper chichocze w grupie jakiś starych facetów. Mijają ją i macha do niej, bo nie miał nawet kiedy się przywitać.

\- Przedstawię ci kogoś – mówi Tony. – Nowy stażysta – wyjaśnia, ciągnąc go do bocznej sali. – Nie twoja dziedzina, ale jesteście w jednym wieku, a jeśli mam być szczery, zanudziliśmy go, a nie mam go z kim zostawić – wyjaśnia.

Nie może nie westchnąć. Nie wie czy polubi swoje zastępstwo. Nie wyrobił sobie jeszcze o nim zdania. Jannet ani doktor Ito nie mieli z nim do czynienia. Nikt z jego znajomych go nie zna. Nie lubi obcych.

\- Harley, to jest Peter. Peter, poznaj Harleya – rzuca Stark. – Chemia, robotyka, miłego wieczoru. Nie pijcie alkoholu – dodaje, kiedy znika w tłumie.

Odwraca się, ale Tony trzyma już dłoń na plecach jakiejś starszej kobiety, pochłonięty rozmową o polityce. Czasami jest właśnie tak. Stark nie ma nawet dwóch minut na to, aby usiąść. Podziwia jego energię i chęci. Nawet te fałszywe uśmiechy, które rozdają ludziom, których nie lubi.

\- Super – prycha Harley. – Jesteś Parker – wypluwa.

\- Tak – odpowiada.

Harley wydaje się jakiś drobny. Jego dłonie są poznaczone bliznami i chowa je za siebie, kiedy widzi, że Peter na nie patrzy. Nie jest specjalistą w nawiązywaniu kontaktów. Nie ma pojęcia o czym mieliby rozmawiać.

\- Ile masz lat? – pyta, bo Harley wygląda młodo.

\- Piętnaście – odpowiada chłopak. – A ty co? Wywiad prowadzisz?

\- To będzie długi wieczór – stwierdza, przypominając sobie, że Tony twierdził, że byli w jednym wieku.

On widział wyraźną przepaść.

\- Twój stary też wyszedł obstawić mecz i nie wrócił do tej pory? – pyta nagle Harley.

\- Nie, umarł – odpowiada.

Harley patrzy na niego z jakąś mniejszą niechęcią.

\- Jak poznałeś _Mechanika_? – pyta nagle chłopak.

Kiedy dowiaduje się, że to ksywka Tony’ego nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie czuje całkiem zazdrości, że Harley pracuje ze Starkiem, ale jakoś mu nieswojo. Lubił być jedynym stażystą, bo Tony podkreślał to jak niezwykły był. Nikt tak o nim dotąd nie mówił. Kiedy jednak zaczyna rozmawiać z Harleyem, chłopak okazuje się całkiem inteligentny. Może trochę zagubiony i agresywny, ale to miało przejść z czasem. Ludzie różnie radzili sobie z problemami.

*** Na następnej imprezie firmowej Harley jest z matką, która dopiero co przeprowadziła się z Tennessee. Nie pyta, bo to nie jego sprawa. Siostra Harleya jest tak słodka, że May nie odrywa od niej rąk przez cały wieczór. Ktoś usadził ich przy jednym stoliku i nie chce myśleć o tym, że trochę wprowadza Harleya do ich firmowej rodziny. Czuje się trochę odpowiedzialny i gadają czasem przez telefon. Przy okazji wymieniają się żartami na temat Tony’ego, bo Stark najwyraźniej nie odróżnia ośmiolatków od nastolatków.

Jakoś nie wie jakim cudem przechodzą od tego do punktu, w którym wyjeżdża na sam szczyt, prosząc sekretarkę Pepper o spotkanie po starej znajomości. Tony jest już w środku i omawiają jakąś umowę, ale przerywają na jego widok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – rzuca Stark. – Nie powinieneś być na MIT?

Drapie się po karku, bo przyjechał pierwszym porannym pociągiem kompletnie bez planu.

\- Chodzi o Harleya – zaczyna. – Lepiej usiądźcie – prosi.

Tony marszczy brwi i widzi pytanie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

\- Rozmawiamy, bo wiecie… - podejmuje, ale odkrywa, że nie musi się tłumaczyć. – On też jest stażystą. Jest trochę dziwnie, kiedy…

\- Wykrztuś to – rzuca Tony.

\- Harley mnie spytał z kim musiałem się przespać, żebyście mnie wysłali na studia – mówi wprost.

Pepper patrzy na niego w czystym szoku i zakrywa usta, które się rozchylają.

\- Nie wiedziałem komu miałem powiedzieć – zaczyna pospiesznie. – Wiem, że nie jest jakoś cudownie u nich. A on ciągle opowiada o tym Obiem? – rzuca niepewnie. – Że Obie kupuje mu obiad. Odwozi do domu? – waha się. – Niby nic, ale…

\- Peter, spokojnie – rzuca Pepper.

\- To może nic nie znaczyć – mówi słabo, ale jak sobie przypomina ton głosu Harleya i tę rezygnację, to nie wygląda dobrze.

Spogląda na Tony’ego, ale Stark wygląda tak, jakby miał się zaraz pochorować. I jemu też jest trochę niedobrze, bo Harley ma piętnaście lat. I chociaż robił dużo głupich rzeczy w tym wieku to nie wygląda jak zauroczenie, ale kontrakt. Umowę. Biznes. I nie wydaje mu się, że ten Obie to ktoś odpowiedni.

Stark rusza w stronę drzwi we słowa z miną która nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Tony nie! – krzyczy za nim Pepper.

Wybiegają za Starkiem na korytarz. Pepper na szpilkach nie idzie najlepiej, ale on ma tenisówki. Dorywa Tony’ego w szklanych drzwiach sali konferencyjnej. Przytrzymuje go, ale Stark jest dorosłym facetem dwukrotnie starszym od niego. Wyrywa się, chociaż nie wychodzi mu to tak łatwo.

\- Zostaw mnie. Zaraz mu coś wyrwę – warczy Stark.

\- Uspokój się – rzuca i Pepper dołącza do niego.

\- Idę po ochronę i po prawników – informuje ich Potts. – Zbierz nagrania z kamer. Zrobimy to tak jak powinno być zrobione. Jeśli go walniesz, nie zbudujemy sprawy – mówi Potts.

Wie, że przyciągają uwagę. Przytrzymuje Tony’ego nadal przy ścianie, ale przynajmniej przestają się szarpać.

\- Wróćcie do mojego gabinetu. Obaj. Peter, popilnuj go – prosi Pepper.

Zabiera ręce z Tony’ego i unosi je bardzo wysoko, żeby Tony widział, że się wycofuje. Przepuszcza Starka przodem, żeby widzieć go przez cały czas. Zamyka nawet drzwi, chociaż sekretarka zapewne wolałaby, żeby pozostały uchylone.

Tony nalewa sobie szklankę whiskey i wychyla ją za jednym zamachem.

\- Kto to jest Obie? – pyta.

\- Przyjaciel mojego ojca. Był czas, kiedy nazywałem go wujkiem – odpowiada Tony cierpko.

\- Przepraszam – mówi cicho.

\- Przepraszasz? – pyta Tony z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany… - zaczyna, ale nie wie co dodać.

\- Nie jestem wściekły na ciebie – informuje go Stark. – Jestem wściekły na Obiego. Harley ma piętnaście lat. Piętnaście – warczy. – Wiem, że może ci się wydawać, że nie mam jakiś zasad, biorąc pod uwagę…

\- Nawet nie kończ tego zdania. Nie było minuty w moim życiu, żebym czuł się przy tobie skrępowany – oznajmia mu, podnosząc się. – I nie wiedziałeś ile mam lat. Dla mnie to raczej całkiem zabawna anegdotka, której nie opowiadam ludziom, ale kiedyś mógłbym. Tyle, że nie opowiadam ogólnie anegdot. I nie szantażowałeś mnie czy coś w odróżnieniu od tego zwyrodnialca.

\- Właśnie – wtrąca Tony. – Harley nie jest na stażu – informuje go Stark nagle. – Włamał się do Wieży. To poufna informacja – dodaje. – Harley uciekł z domu, jakoś dotarł do Nowego Jorku, a ponieważ jest technogeniuszem, włamał się do mojego garażu i gdyby nie to, że się potknął, uruchamiając dodatkowe czujniki, to mój ulubiony Bentley byłby nie wiadomo gdzie – wyjaśnia mu. – Moi prawnicy przekonali sąd, żeby nie trafił do poprawczaka. Oficjalnie odrabia prace społeczne. Ma sprzątać moje laboratorium, ale uczę go. Wziąłem go pod swoje skrzydła. Jestem za niego odpowiedzialny, a patrz co się dzieje – rzuca Tony. – Jestem za was odpowiedzialny, Peter. Jeśli coś się stanie to jest na mnie. Harley mieszkał u Pepper przez trzy tygodnie, zanim przeniosłem jego matkę tutaj. Trafiłby do rodziny zastępczej albo do jednego z tych domów dla dzieci. Czy coś. Więc nie chodzi o staż. Obie to wie… Szantażował go nie wiem… więzieniem? Jak chorym trzeba być? – pyta retorycznie Tony.

Nie ma odpowiedzi. Nie rozmawiają potem, czekając aż Pepper wróci.

*** Harley jest na niego wściekły i nie gada z nim przez miesiąc. To Tony ukróca to wszystko, przywożąc Keenera na MIT pod przykrywką wykładów, które ma dać w ten weekend.

Przychodzi chociaż to nie jest do końca jego działka. Nigdy nie słyszał jednak z jaką pasją Stark opowiadał o robotyce i nawet jeśli nie rozumie całkiem wszystkiego, to zjawisko całkiem innej kategorii.

\- Wy teraz, obaj, gadacie – decyduje Tony, zamykając ich w swoim tymczasowym gabinecie.

Harley patrzy na niego z niechęcią, ale dostrzega coś jeszcze, czego nie widział wcześniej. Może przysiąc, że Keener się wstydzi. I nie bardzo wie o co w tym chodzi.

\- Przepraszam – odzywa się w końcu.

\- Chyba powinienem ci podziękować. Mechanik tak twierdzi – rzuca niechętnie Harley.

\- Nie chce twoich podziękowań – mówi.

\- I dobrze, bo ja nie chcę twoich przeprosin – odgryza się chłopak.

Nie ma pojęcia co mógłby jeszcze dodać.

\- Więc wiesz o włamaniu… - zaczyna ostrożnie Harley.

Unosi brew, bo Tony prosił go, żeby nikomu nie mówił. Jeśli Harley nie popełni więcej głupot, to miało zostać wymazane z jego akt. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek skreślił Harleya, zanim Keener pokaże co potrafi.

\- Potknąłeś się jak idiota – ryzykuje.

\- Jakbyś zobaczył te wózki, stary. Sam byś się potknął – kpi Harley. – Jednym przyjechałem tutaj. Wiatr we włosach. To jest życie – mówi.

\- Jak buchniesz mu wóz następnym razem, zadzwoń – rzuca i zaczynają się śmiać jak idioci.

Chciałby zobaczyć minę Tony’ego, gdyby Harleyowi się udało. Pepper pewnie nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby zobaczyła go na siedzeniu pasażera. May dostałaby zawału.

Harley wyciąga z niego to co najgorsze, ale nagle bardzo chce zobaczyć jakim samochodem Tony tutaj przyjechał.

*** Udaje mu się opublikować kilka artykułów, chociaż to nie żadne prestiżowe pisma. Ktoś podesłał je Tony’emu i może to nawet Jannet, która awansowała i miała własny zespół. Jeśli się postara, może skończy w cztery lata cały program. To nadal rok dłużej niż Tony spędził na MIT, ale zaczyna podejrzewać, że robotyka to nie jest prawdziwa nauka.

Kiedy mówi to Starkowi, ten klnie pod nosem i rozłącza się.

A potem podsyła mu jego własne artykuły z pozakreślanymi fragmentami. Na części z nich są same pytajniki. Jedna czy dwie uwagi, że szpanuje trudnymi słowami. Miło mu jednak, że Tony w ogóle pofatygował się, żeby to przeczytać.

Odwdzięcza się tym samym i kiedy Harley przesyła mu artykuł Starka, wynotowuje wszystko, co brzmi dla niego jak część dobrej fantastycznej noweli. Rysuje kilka spodków kosmicznych i nawet zielone ludziki wychodzą mu nieźle.

Nie spodziewa się, że Tony to pociągnie dalej. I zamiast corocznej przemowy o tym jak _Stark Industries_ kreowało współczesność, Stark czyta jeden z jego artykułów, robiąc głupie miny co zdanie. Jannet śmieje się tak głośno, że zaczyna się krztusić własną śliną. Próbuje schować się za May, ale to niewiele daje.

\- Nie chciałeś zostać komikiem? – pyta później, kiedy Tony znajduje chwilę, żeby z nim pogadać.

Okazuje się, że dogryzanie pracownikom to temat tegorocznej imprezy. Każdy słyszy o sobie przynajmniej jeden żart. Harley odgryza mu się jako jedyny, ale spędzają w laboratorium Tony’ego tak długo, że pewnie ma na niego najwięcej żenującego materiału.

\- Nie wszystkich bawi moje poczucie humoru – odpowiada Stark, zerkając na Pepper, która wydawała się pochłonięta rozmową z inwestorami.

Nie wie czy powinien w ogóle się wtrącać. Słyszał plotki, ale jak zawsze im nie dowierzał. Cokolwiek działo się między Pepper i Tonym to była ich prywatna sprawa. Stark jednak lądował na pierwszych stronach szmatławców raczej rzadziej niż częściej. A jeśli już o nim mówiono, zastanawiano się raczej kiedy się oświadczy.

Marzył o czymś podobnym. O związku, który trwałby. Z kimś, kto go znał.

Tymczasem Flash nie chciał pójść z nim na to przyjęcie, pomimo tego, że zapraszał już nie raz. Nie wie nawet dlaczego w ogóle są razem. Sądził, że wyrośli z tej dziecinnej rywalizacji, ale chyba się pomylił. Cokolwiek nie robił, nie mówił, był tym złym. Walczyli. I to źle wyglądało nawet z jego perspektywy.

\- Jesteś trochę jak MJ – rzuca.

\- Jak twoja dziewczyna z podstawówki? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Stark.

\- Ostatni raz ci powtarzam, że to nie moja dziewczyna – jęczy.

\- Parker, zaliczyłeś laskę i nic o tym nie wiem? – wtrąca się Harley, przychodząc w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Bierze głębszy wdech i strategicznie wycofuje się na bezpieczną pozycję.

*** Harley dostaje się na MIT, co nie dziwi nikogo. No może prócz Harleya, który dzwoni do niego późnym popołudniem i wrzeszczy do jego słuchawki. Ma ochotę mu przywalić, ale znajduje się w swoim cudownym bezpiecznym mieszkaniu w Queens. Chciał się wyspać, odkąd spędził całą noc nad badaniami doktora Bannera.

Słyszy Tony’ego w tle, który próbuje uspokoić Keenera, ale obaj wiedzą, że nie ma zbyt wielkich szans. Nie pyta czy kartoteka Harleya zostanie wykasowana, bo to nie jego sprawa, ale nie tylko Stark go chwali. I kiedy widzi jak palce Harleya śmigają po klawiaturze wie, że ma do czynienia z całkiem inteligentnym facetem.

Nawet jeśli nie udaje mu się ukraść żadnego samochodu Tony’ego.

\- Stary, oprowadzisz mnie po kampusie – rzuca Harley i to ostatnia rzecz, którą chciał usłyszeć.

Jest relatywnie nudny. Nie chciał nawet obchodzić swoich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. Wyszedł z May na kolację i wypił pierwsze oficjalne piwo z Nedem. Miał w planach wycieczkę z kolegami ze studiów, ale natrafił na badania doktora Bannera i wsiąkł.

Nie mógł poradzić na to, że uważał, że najlepsze imprezy odbywały się w bibliotece.

Harley nie jest tego samego zdania i wie, że jego życie się diametralnie zmieni, kiedy Keener dołączy do niego na kampusie. Nie mieszkają razem, ale Harley jest częściej u niego niż w swoim pokoju w akademiku. Nie mijają dwa miesiące jego studiów, kiedy dostaje oficjalnego maila od Pepper, w którym Potts prosi go o stawienie się w siedzibie firmy.

Kiedy Harley pyta go czy wraca do miasta, wie, że mają kłopoty. Nie spodziewa się jednak najbardziej krępującej rozmowy pod słońcem.

Pepper zaprasza ich na swoją kanapę, a potem wyciąga spod swojego stolika miejscowe pismo plotkarskie. Tony nawet nie ukrywa, że śmieje się w swoją pięść.

\- Zaprosiłam was, bo chciałam omówić z wami fakt, że reprezentujecie _Stark Industries – _zaczyna Potts.

Peter widzi jednak zdjęcie, na którym ewidentnie trzyma swój język w ustach Harleya. Ma nadzieję, że ziemia się pod nim zapadnie. I to prędko.

\- Przepraszamy panno Potts – wyrywa mu się.

Harley rży jak idiota.

\- Przypominam wam, że jeden z was jest niepełnoletni i nie może pić alkoholu – ciągnie Pepper niewzruszona.

Harley zabrał jego piwo. I z jakiegoś powodu kazał sobie kupić jeszcze dwa. Peter nie jest nawet wielkim fanem alkoholu. Woli wino, odkąd to najczęściej pije z May, kiedy jest w weekend w domu, ale tego nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

\- Mogłabyś im trochę odpuścić – wtrąca Tony. – Ewidentnie ktoś ich podszedł. To nie ich wina…

\- Jedyne co mnie interesuje – wchodzi mu w słowo Pepper. – To to, że musicie oficjalnie poinformować dział zasobów ludzkich o swoim związku. Jesteście pracownikami firmy i chociaż oficjalnie jesteście stażystami…

Harley śmieje się tak bardzo, że zsuwa się z kanapy.

\- Zamknij się – warczy i uderza go w ramię pięścią.

\- Ej, ej. Nie bij swojego chłopaka – rzuca Tony. – Nawet jeśli to Harley. Parker, na Boga. Nie oceniam, ale Harley?

\- Nie jesteśmy razem – syczy i wie, że jego policzki są czerwone.

\- Co jest z tobą i związkami? – pyta Tony. – Co chwila tylko słyszę, że to nie twoja dziewczyna… to nie twój chłopak… To mi nie wygląda na platoniczne pożegnanie…

\- Co nie jest twoją sprawą – przerywa mu Pepper. – My chcemy jedynie ich poinformować o tym, że muszą to zgłosić do odpowiedniego działu. Na przyszłość starajcie się trzymać z dala od kamer i aparatów – prosi ich ostrożnie Potts.

Zabije Harleya, kiedy wrócą na uczelnię.

\- Jestem hetero – odzywa się nagle Keener. – Musiałem to powiedzieć, bo Parker zaraz dostanie zapaści.

Tony podnosi gazetę i zerka na zdjęcie, na którym widać jak na dłoni, że w całowaniu brali udział obaj. Aktywnie. Graficznie.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić czy faceci to też opcja – rzuca Harley, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Trzymasz koledze rękę w spodniach – zauważa Stark i oburzone _Tony!_ Wysyczane przez Pepper nie poprawia mu humoru.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak on całuje – mówi Harley.

\- Czy ja mogę iść? – prosi cicho.

\- Parker, czy ty nie masz chłopaka? – pyta Tony nagle.

\- Widzisz tego kolesia w tle? To jego chłopak – informuje go Harley.

Pepper patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie miała pojęcia co zrobić.

Harley śmieje się za jego plecami, ale stara się go ignorować.

*** Cała firma żartuje z ich domniemanego romansu, a do niego dociera dlaczego Pepper odesłała go do działu zasobów ludzkich. Dostał awans, co oznaczało, że może nie był całkiem zwierzchnikiem Harleya, ale jednak nie znajdowali się na tych samych stanowiskach. Kończył studia za kwartał i czekało na niego laboratorium. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie miał rozpocząć prace nad własnym projektem.

Pepper i Tony wydają się kłócić, kiedy podchodzi do nich podczas imprezy. Przerywają w pół słowa i to coś nowego. Przeważnie nie krępowali się głośnego wyrażania zdania. Prawie ma ochotę odejść, ale widzą go.

\- Chciałem się tylko przywitać – mówi, czując się głupio.

\- Hej – rzuca Tony. – Porywam cię na chwilę. Mam dla ciebie zadanie specjalne.

Zerka niepewnie na Pepper, ale ona nawet się do niego trochę uśmiecha, więc cokolwiek to jest, nie może być źle. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję.

\- Jasne – mówi. – Co jest? – pyta.

\- No więc… Mam wizję – zaczyna Tony, popychając go w stronę jednego z mniejszych pokoi. – Zamierzam cię sprzedać i to dobrze. Źle to brzmi. Dobrze, że Pepper tego nie słyszała. Oczywiście nie mówimy o faktycznym handlu ludźmi i niewolnictwu, ale trochę chyba tak. Wykorzystałem cię kiedykolwiek? – pyta nagle. – Bo jak nie to jest ta chwila. Totalnie. Skup się – mówi.

Peter ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo przypomina mu się nagle jak ciotka May groziła Starkowi miotłą w ich mieszkaniu. Zarabia o wiele lepiej, ale nadal mieszkają w Queens. Pepper wspominała o podwyżce, bo w firmie płace były standaryzowane, żeby uniknąć posądzenia o stronniczość. Z tytułem, skończonymi studiami, miał się wspiąć na całkiem inną drabinę społeczną.

\- Więc Bruce Banner – rzuca Tony niespodziewanie. – Oooo widzę po minie, że kojarzysz nazwisko. Próbowałem go zwabić do nas. Proponowałem wszystko; nowe laboratorium, Bugatti, noc z Pepper… Tego jej nie mów – prosi, a on nie może się nie zaśmiać. – Facet jest nieugięty. Tak się jednak składa, że uwielbia cię. Od pierwszego artykuły tego wiesz o tym tamtym – mówi Tony. – Jeśli go przekonasz, żeby podpisał z nami kontrakt nawet na kwartał, ozłocę cię. Wymień swoją cenę. Nowy sprzęt, laboratorium. Bugatti. Nawet Harleya.

Potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Harleya zatrzymaj – prosi. – Powiedz gdzie jest doktor Banner. Nie jestem w tym dobry, ale…

\- Peter, jesteś idealny. On też jest nerdem – zapewnia go Tony i prowadzi go aż na sam tył sali. – Wymień tylko swoją cenę – kusi go Tony.

\- I co zrobię z tymi wszystkimi pieniędzmi? – kpi.

\- Nie wiem. Kup sobie dom w Malibu – mów Stark. – A teraz tygrysie, upoluj go dla mnie – prosi i patrzy na niego błagalnie.

***

Bruce Banner staje się jego kolegą. Nie jest w stanie nawet w to uwierzyć. Już od pierwszych słów rozmowa toczy się tak cudownie, że gubią Tony’ego w swojej terminologii i badaniach, na które Stark nie miał czasu, aby się przygotować. Banner robi to trochę specjalnie, więc nie ustępuje mu kroku. Tony zaczyna mruczeć coś pod nosem niezadowolony i zostawia ich samych.

To od tej pory ich metoda na odegranie się na Starku. Ilekroć Tony z nich kpi, zaczynają gadać po swojemu. A mają dostatecznie wiele materiału, bo interesuje ich dokładnie ta sama wąska dziedzina. Przeszedł daleką drogę od _pajęczej nici_ do tworzenia bardziej zaawansowanych inteligentnych struktur, ale pochyla się nad mikroskopem z nikim innym jak Bruce’em Bannerem.

Dobre dwa lata to totalna karuzela. Publikują badania, wyjeżdżają na konferencje, eksperymentują. Muszą stworzyć pojedynczą cząsteczkę z materiału, który będzie jednocześnie odpowiednio plastyczny jak i trwały. To bardziej jego działka. Banner ma większe zaplecze medyczne, ale to on jest chemikiem z powołania.

Rozpisuje wzory, ale zsyntetyzowanie czegoś podobnego wydaje się niemożliwe. Nie jest w stanie uzyskać odpowiedniego rezultatu i irytuje go to, że to tak długo trwa. Przyzwyczaił się do spektakularnych przełomów. Nie jest jednak jednym z tych, którzy poddają się, kiedy tylko trafia na problem.

Tony kpi z niego, nazywając go doktorem Frankensteinem.

\- Zastosowania – rzuca Stark krótko, kiedy siedzą razem w firmowej kawiarni.

Korzystają ze stołówki, kiedy muszą zostać dłużej.

Tony nie reguluje ich godzin, ale Pepper raz wyrzuciła ich z własnego laboratorium po tym jak spędzili w nim ponad czterdzieści osiem godzin. Wykąpał się na piętrze gości od broni chemicznej. Nie widział w tym kompletnie problemu.

\- Samonaprawiające się karoserie samochodów – mówi jednym tchem.

\- Podoba mi się – przyznaje Tony. – Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego Harley chciał buchnąć mi kluczyki? Czy ja wam za mało płacę? – pyta.

Zbiera się, aby odpowiedzieć, kiedy na wyświetlaczu jego telefonu pojawia się wiadomość do Flasha. Przez chwile nie wie nawet na co patrzy.

\- Jakiś problem? – niepokoi się Bruce. – Próbka powinna się oziębiać jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę – dodaje, zerkając wymownie na zegarek.

Czyta jeszcze dwa razy, ale wzrok go nie myli.

\- Chyba zerwano ze mną przez SMSa – mówi.

\- Auć – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Czyli jednak byliśmy razem – rzuca. – Chyba powinienem się wkurzyć…

\- Mówisz o Flashu? – upewnia się Bruce. – Nie znam się na obecnym randkowaniu, ale tak jak ci mówiłem, to nie związek.

\- Ja też się nie znam, ale przeważnie wiesz kiedy z kimś jesteś – wtrąca Tony.

Podwija rękawy swojej koszulki i zaplata dłonie na piersi.

\- Nie wiem czy ja się do tego nadaję – przyznaje szczerze. – Przez większą część czasu nawet nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. MJ mówiła, że nic z tego nie będzie – wzdycha.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, Harley jest wolny – wtrąca Stark.

\- Tony, jestem skonsternowany, a nie zdesperowany – prycha. – Chryste, to źle, że czuję ulgę? – pyta wprost.

I to mówi mu chyba wszystko, co powinno.

*** Jakoś trzy tygodnie później dowiaduje się, że Tony i Pepper nie mieszkają już razem od pół roku. Czuje się kompletny dupek, kiedy pojawia się na progu mieszkania Potts, a ona odprawia go z kwitkiem. Jest tak zajęty badaniami, że nie widują się aż tak często. Wieczory dość często spędza z Bruce’em. To nie są typowo męskie spotkania przy piwie i meczu. Raczej omawiają wszystko to, czego nie zdążyli obgadać w pracy. I plotkują.

Bruce to największa pepla jaką zna.

Może dlatego Tony nie mówi im o tym, że nie są już z Pepper razem, chociaż zakłada raczej, że Stark sam tego jeszcze nie przetworzył. W jego wyobraźni byli parą idealną. To chyba pięć lat jak zaczęli się spotykać.

Harley nie puszcza pary z gęby, co jest do niego niepodobne, ale z drugiej strony go to pociesza, bo Tony potrzebuje teraz jakiegoś przyjaciela. A Keener nie jest najgorszym wyborem. Sam się mu wypłakiwał w ramię raz czy dwa.

Tyle, że Tony nie bierze jeńców. Nie upija się. Nie podrywa modelek. Wracają z Pepper do przyjaźni, do współpracy, jakby ostatnich lat nie było. Nie potrafi tego nie podziwiać. On nie może patrzeć na Flasha, a nawet go tak bardzo nie obeszło to rozstanie.

Bardziej ubodło go, że Thomson nie chciał z nim nawet porozmawiać twarzą w twarz.

Dziwne jest to, że to wcale nie jest dziwne. Pepper i Tony przyjmują gości podczas bożonarodzeniowej imprezy żartując z sobą i śmiejąc się razem. Wydają się nawet trochę bardziej odprężeni niż rok wcześniej.

\- Słyszałam, że ona czekała na pierścionek… - zaczyna Jannet.

\- Gdyby Pepper chciała ślubu, sama by się oświadczyła – ucina.

\- Czasami zapominam, że ich znasz – przyznaje jego przyjaciółka.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że przecież Tony i Pepper rozmawiają ze wszystkimi, ale wie, że to tylko wrażenie, które sprawiają. Nie mogą z każdym członkiem firmy być blisko, bo brakłoby im czasu na własne życie. On i Harley są trochę na innych układach ze Starkiem, ale uderzyło go to dopiero, kiedy stał się w końcu szeregowym pracownikiem. Zdawali z Bannerem raporty ze swojej pracy i postępów. Musieli starać się o finansowanie, bo chociaż Tony obiecał im wszystkie pieniądze tego świata, Pepper chciała wiedzieć na co idą.

Byli tak zgranym duetem, że nie wiedział co myśleć.

Obserwuje jak Tony cmoka Pepper w policzek, a ta wyciera mu szminkę z kącika ust. Ktoś musiał zostawić ślad, kiedy witał się z nimi wcześniej. Tony zawsze kończy oblepiony, co przeważnie jest zabawne.

Raz nawet May zmywała część tego gówna z jego twarzy, ale od pewnego czasu nie chodziła już na imprezy firmy.

*** Pozwala Bruce’owi urządzić swoje dwudzieste piąte urodziny, głównie dlatego, że kiedy Banner pyta, jest w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby odmówić. Powinien wyczuć podstęp na kilometr. Harley czeka z butelkami wina w mieszkaniu Bannera i są tam wszyscy z firmy, z którymi się lubi. Nawet MJ i Ned dołączają, chociaż odrobinę późno, odkąd muszą dojechać do Nowego Jorku.

Tony podaje mu kieliszek wina, szczerząc się naprawdę szeroko, jakby nie widział nic bardziej zabawnego od dawna. Mieszkanie Bruce’a jest udekorowane balonikami w kształcie cząsteczek, ale ktoś znał jedynie wzór wody.

To może być wina Harleya.

\- Keener myśli nad drugim doktoratem – informuje go Tony nagle.

\- On zawsze myśli nad drugim doktoratem – kpi. – Nie wiem czy MIT zechce go – prycha.

\- Zapłaciłem za zniszczenia tamtego laboratorium – rzuca Tony. – Poza tym mogli go nie zostawiać samego.

\- Wiesz, on nie jest jakimś niepełnosprawnym gamoniem, którego trzeba ubezwłasnowolnić – mówi i urywa, bo Harley tańczy na stole Bruce’a wywijając tyłkiem. – Chociaż z drugiej strony…

\- To twoje urodziny. Trochę zabawy by ci nie zaszkodziło – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Poza tym już raczej nie dostaniesz szlabanu za to, że wróciłeś późno. Może nawet nie będziesz pijany…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mieszkam sam? – wyrywa mu się. – Tony, ja już nie mieszkam z May. I wracam czasem późno do domu.

\- Poważnie? To gdzie ty teraz mieszkasz? – pyta Tony ewidentnie zaskoczony.

\- Dwie przecznice od firmy, w tamtym budynku – mówi i pokazuje palcem apartamentowiec, który akurat widać z okien Bruce’a.

\- Nieźle. Chyba dobrze płacimy – stwierdza Stark. – Ale czekaj… my chyba nadal płacimy za twój bilet na metro – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Ma ochotę mu przywalić.

\- May ma nadal tamtą miotłę – odgryza się.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony, że w ogóle coś odpowiedział. I to miłe – dla odróżnienia odgryźć się chociaż raz. A potem obaj sobie przypominają, że nie zwracali uwagi na Harleya od kilku minut. Keenera nie ma jednak nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Rozglądają się obaj, ale trudno jest przeskanować tak wielkie pomieszczenie. Bruce jest cholernie dumny ze swojego salonu, który wygląda trochę jak indyjska świątynia. Ekipa sprzątająca nie doprowadzi go nigdy do poprzedniego stanu. Jest o tym przekonany.

Harleya namierzają na balkonie i początkowo nie wie nawet na co patrzy. Keener ma palce tak mocno wbite w barierkę, że nawet z tej odległości, przy nikłym świetle ledów z tarasu, widzi jak napięte są jego mięśnie.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz.

Tony przepuszcza go przodem, jakby chciał mu dać chwilę. Byli z Harleyem przyjaciółmi i chociaż Stark stanowił najlepszego kumpla Keenera, jednak rozumieli się lepiej. Nie mówił tego Tony’emu, ale Harley traktował Starka bardziej jak ojca, który go zostawił.

Keener patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie i to chyba szok.

\- Harley? – rzuca i czuje jak jego własne ciśnienie się podnosi.

\- Będę ojcem – informuje go nagle Keener i to ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał. – Chryste, właśnie zadzwoniła. Spotykałem się z tą dziewczyną. Wiesz, Suzie. Ale to trzy tygodnie… Popatrz na mnie. Ja nie mogę być ojcem.

\- Bo? – pyta, bo prócz chwilowych ataków obłąkania Harley jednak zajmował się swoją młodszą siostrą odkąd pamiętał.

\- Żartujesz?!

\- Harley, wszystko z tobą w porządku – tłumaczy mu spokojnie.

\- Nie, wszystko z tobą w porządku. Ja nawet jej nie znam. Kto sypia z kimś kogo nie zna? – pyta Harley.

\- Znasz ją. Znacie się od trzech tygodni. Nie jesteś pierwszym ani ostatnim, który wpadł – rzuca. – I to nie znaczy, że masz się od razu żenić.

Prawie nie zauważa, kiedy Tony podchodzi bliżej. Wydaje się w nie mniejszym szoku niż Harley. Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo oni dwaj są tak do siebie podobni, że ktoś mógłby ich wziąć za ojca i syna.

\- Słyszałeś? Zostaniesz dziadkiem – kpi.

\- Parker, zamknij się – prosi Tony. – Keener, czy ja ci nie mówiłem o tym cudownym wynalazku, zwanym prezerwatywami. A nie. Nie mówiłem ci, bo Pepper twierdziła, że to nie moja sprawa i straszyła mnie pozwem.

Harley zaczyna się śmiać, ale brzmi to słabo.

\- Zostanę ojcem – mówi Keener po chwili, trochę spokojniej.

\- Wiesz z czego jestem najbardziej dumny w tej chwili? – pyta Tony nagle. – Z tego, że ani przez chwilę nie przeszło ci przez myśl, żeby się zmyć. To dużo mówi o człowieku – dodaje.

*** Harley zaczyna prace nad drugim doktoratem, co dziwi wszystkich, włącznie z nim. Przestaje chodzić na imprezy i pokazuje każdemu kto chce lub nie, zdjęcia sonografu. Peter potrafi pod mikroskopem znaleźć pojedyncze włókno, nad którym pracują od dawna – nawet po ciemku. Na tej fotce Harleya nie widzi jednak nic.

Docierają z Bruce’em do punktu, w którym mogą zacząć eksperymentować. Keener pomaga im w kwestii programowania i spędza coraz więcej czasu z nimi. Ich zespół nie składał się nigdy z wielu osób, ale im bardziej zaawansowane są ich prace, tym więcej asystentów Tony im przydziela. To teraz flagowe badanie _Stark Industries_ i każdy chce brać w tym udział. Nie tylko oznacza to spore zyski dla firmy, ale świat jest ciekawy ich odkryć i są zarzucani propozycjami wykładów, konferencji i wyjazdów.

Ich twarze lądują na okładce i May kupuje całą stertę naukowego miesięcznika, który publikuje artykuł o nim, żeby rozdać go znajomym. W kolejnym numerze pojawia się już tylko jego twarz na okładce i najwyraźniej ktoś poświęcił długie godziny, żeby odkopać wszystko, co opublikował do tej pory. A nawet _pajęczą nić_, o której zdążył prawie już zapomnieć.

Chociaż to nie jest prawda, bo nadal zaglądał do laboratorium, w którym pracowano nad rozwojem starych projektów. _Pajęcza nić_ nadal była używana przez służby ratownicze. Teraz stać na nią było większość jednostek.

Kiedy słyszy wybuch, nie ma zielonego pojęcia czyja to robota, ale są w podziemiach, co oznacza, że są blisko laboratorium Josha. Prawie nie pracują nad bronią, ale jednak czasem muszą coś przetestować. Wcześniej zazwyczaj dostają jednak ostrzeżenie.

Zerka na Harleya, ale Keener jest z nimi, więc to nie jego robota.

Kiedy rozlega się alarm jest zaniepokojony, ale zgodnie z procedurą wychodzą. Nikt nie biegnie, nie panikuje, nie widzi dymu, więc to nie może być nic aż tak niebezpiecznego. Po prostu zbierają się na głównym holu i sprawdzają czy wszyscy są cali. Ewakuacja pro forma, po której spokojnie wrócą do laboratorium. Technicy muszą tylko sprawdzić pomieszczenia najbliżej epicentrum.

Zaczynają żartować z Bruce’em, kiedy słyszą zirytowany dobrze znajomy głos.

\- Nic mi nie jest – rzuca Stark, machając ze zniecierpliwieniem na ochroniarza, który chyba próbuje go podtrzymać.

Tony przytrzymuje jakąś ścierkę przy tyle swojej głowy. Nie ma na sobie fartucha, ale może tak jest lepiej, bo jego skóra jest pokryta warstewką sadzy. Tego koloru nie sposób pomylić z niczym innym.

\- Panie Stark… - zaczyna ochroniarz, ale nie za bardzo wie jak poradzić sobie z marudnym Tonym.

Ktoś był tak miły, że zadzwonił po karetkę i kiedy ratownicy wjeżdżają z noszami, Peter wie, że zabawa dopiero się zacznie.

\- Nie ma mowy – prycha Tony. – Uderzyłem się w głowę, ale jestem całkiem świadom. I musze was wszystkich radośnie poinformować, że dokonałem przełomu w nauce. Zobaczymy się na gali przyznawania Nobli i na pewno…

\- Ja go przejmę – rzuca. – Tony, jedziesz do szpitala – informuje go.

Stark patrzy na niego i zamyka się na krótką chwilę. Może chodzi o ton jego głosu, bo rzadko go używa, ale jednak jest szefem swojego laboratorium. Nawet jeśli królują tam z Brucem na spółkę. Studiował też z Harleyem, więc potrafił wyrazić głośno i dobitnie swoją opinię.

Tony jest tak zaskoczony, że udaje się go skłonić do tego, żeby usiadł na noszach.

\- Pojadę z tobą – dodaje jeszcze.

\- Nie rozumiesz, odkryłem nowy pierwiastek. Wiem, że jesteś cholernym chemikiem…

\- Korzystam z pierwiastków. Wiem czym są – prycha, chociaż po jego plecach przebiega dreszcz, bo wie, że Tony nie żartuje. – Harley, zabezpiecz jego zabawki, dobra? – prosi i naciska na ramiona Tony’ego, zmuszając go do położenia się płasko.

Ratownik spogląda na niego pytająco, więc rusza za nimi, krzycząc jedynie do Bruce’a, że zostawił próbki pod mikroskopem. Podróż do szpitala jest krótka i nie mają nawet kiedy porozmawiać, bo ktoś mierzy Tony’emu ciśnienie, podbiera krew i sprawdza rozstaw źrenic. Rozcięcie na jego głowie krwawi i zakładają mu opatrunek, ale raczej trzeba będzie to zszyć.

Zostaje na korytarzu i wysyła wiadomość do Pepper, która jest w Budapeszcie. Wciąż jest w swoim fartuchu. Trzyma w kieszeni wszystkie osobiste rzeczy Tony’ego i robi zdjęcie kluczyków Bentleya dla Harleya. Okazuje się, że Stark faktycznie odkrył nową wyspę i teraz pół firmy zastanawia się nad tym jak nazwą to cudo.

Harley najbardziej jojczy, że mógł być przy tym, a został z nimi, programując dla nich metal. Jakby to nie było dostatecznie niezwykłe.

Z nudów zaczyna przecierać zegarek Tony’ego, który jest pokryty grubą warstwą sadzy i chyba oleju. Przęsło po przęśle, bo jest metodyczny. Jest zaskoczony, że Tony ma tak szerokie nadgarstki, bo kiedy próbuje zapiąć zegarek na swojej ręce, może go zsunąć bez większych problemów. Nie wie od kogo Stark dostał akurat ten model, ale to z pewnością pamiątka. Nosi go najczęściej, chociaż nie jest aż tak drogi jak inne, które są w jego posiadaniu.

W ich biznesie to forma podarunku, który zawsze się sprawdza. Sam ma takich kilka. W tym jeden od May, który nosi w tej chwili.

Dopiero po dwóch godzinach Tony pojawia się na wózku inwalidzkim z niezadowoloną miną i w jednej z tych szpitalnych piżam. Jest tak wściekły, że nawet nie podrywa pielęgniarki. I z pewnością chciałby być teraz w swoim laboratorium, zapewniając sobie Nobla, ale odkrycia dokonano. Stażyści mogli posprzątać.

Tony podnosi się z wózka i przytrzymuje koszulę z tyłu, żeby nie zaświecić swoim tyłkiem. Zabrali mu ubranie zapewne po to, aby nie zwiał.

\- Dałem znać Pepper – informuje Tony’ego.

\- Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nie jesteśmy razem od jakiegoś roku – rzuca Stark.

\- Wiem. Dałem jej znać, ale jest chyba na spotkaniu – odpowiada, przysuwając krzesło bliżej łóżka.

Zabiera kartę Tony’ego, ale nie rozumie zbyt wiele. Robi zdjęcie dla Bruce’a i Banner wysyła mu emotikonkę uniesionego kciuka.

\- Dobra wiadomość, nic ci nie jest – mówi.

\- Słyszałeś o poufności kart medycznych? – pyta Tony. – Albo nie wiem… Jak sam mówiłem, że nic mi nie jest?

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Tak, umorusany, z sadzą na całym ciele i krwawiącą raną wyglądałeś bardzo przekonywującą – prycha. – Harley pyta; cytuję: Spytaj barana czy już wie dlaczego płytki z palladu bombarduje się protonami tylko w CERNie – czyta ze swojego telefonu. – Wytrąciłeś proton? – rzuca z niedowierzaniem.

\- No co? – jęczy Tony. – Wiesz na ilu głupich zebraniach byłem? I zdejmij ten fartuch, bo ktoś jeszcze pomyśli, że jesteś prawdziwym doktorem.

\- Mam w kieszeniach twoje rzeczy – wzdycha i wyjmuje kolejno portfel, telefon i kluczyki, odkładając je do szufladki koło łóżka.

Raczej nie powinny tak zostać jednak na noc. Tony może mieć prywatną salę, ale nie zamknie się na noc, a z tego, co napisał Bruce, powinien przekonać Starka do pozostania na obserwacji.

Kiedy maca zegarek, waha się przez chwilę.

\- Daj rękę – rzuca, bo Tony uwielbia być świadom upływu czasu.

Nie było takiego momentu, w którym nie widziałby go z zegarkiem. Może to kwestia jakiegoś sentymentu związanego z tym akurat modelem. Nie zna jednak tej historii. Trudno mu nawet jakoś przypomnieć sobie o czym rozmawiają z Tonym ogólnie. To zawsze jakieś przypadkowe tematy dyktowane przez daną chwilę. Czuje się jednak tak, jakby nie znał nikogo lepiej.

Zapina zegarek na nadgarstku Tony’ego ostrożnie, bo Stark ma jakieś niewielkie zadrapania, które ktoś oczyścił. Może jeszcze na oddziale ratunkowym. Dłoń Tony’ego jest ciężka i ciepła, pachnie antyseptykiem.

\- Dzięki – mówi Stark i ściska jego palce lekko.

\- Starałem się go wyczyścić, ale chyba będziesz musiał go oddać do kogoś kto się tym faktycznie zajmuje – ostrzega go.

Tony patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie i przez chwilę nie wie czy nie zrobił czegoś nieodpowiedniego. Wrażenie jednak szybko znika, bo Stark odpręża się, układając się wygodniej w łóżku. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że nadal trzyma palce na jego nadgarstku. Nie przesuwa nimi po skórze Tony’ego, ale to dość intymne. I jakoś prawidłowe. A skoro Tony nie mówi ani słowa, nie zabiera swojej ręki. Stark zasypia kilka minut później, więc zostaje.

***

\- Jak badania? – pyta Tony, kiedy pielęgniarka wpada, aby go obudzić, bo najwyraźniej czeka ich długi dzień i jeszcze dłuższa noc.

Sprawdzają czy Stark nie ma wstrząśnienia mózgu i będą go budzili co cztery godziny. Nie rozumie dlaczego, ale nie jest takim doktorem, więc się nie sprzecza.

SMSuje z Pepper, Harleyem i Bruce’em. May wpada, przynosząc im jedzenie. Zostaje na chwilę, kiedy on wychodzi na chwilę, żeby pogadać z Pepper, którą trzeba uspokoić. Mogą nie być razem, ale nadal dla siebie wiele znaczą. Nawet jeśli Potts chce trochę po kryjomu upewnić się, że Tony nie umrze pod jej nieobecność na kontynencie.

Kiedy wraca, May cmoka go w policzek i wymusza na Tonym obietnice kolacji w Queens.

\- Dalej się jej boisz – stwierdza z niedowierzaniem.

\- Powiedz mi jak miałem potem powiedzieć ochronie, że pobiła mnie kobieta z miotłą – prycha Tony.

\- Walnęłaby cię najwyżej raz – oznajmia mu. – Wiem, że się dawno nie widzieliście. Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko, że przyszła?

\- Żartujesz? To moja ulubiona kobieta ze szczotką – żartuje Tony. – Jeśli potrzebujesz wyjść, nie obrażę się. Nie musisz ze mną siedzieć. Jestem pewien, że jest cała masa ludzi… Chyba, że wolisz, żeby ktoś przyszedł tutaj – waha się Tony. – Jakiś nie-chłopak albo nie-dziewczyna…

Nadal trzyma palce na jego nadgarstku. One jakoś tam same wędrują.

\- Nie ma dziewczyny. Nie ma chłopaka – mówi i bierze głębszy wdech.

Nie są za bardzo subtelni. Żaden z nich. Zrobienie pierwszego kroku wydaje mu się jednak nagle przerażające. Może przez to, że rozeszli się z Pepper. A może dlatego, że nadal przytłaczają go dokładnie te same kompleksy co przed kilkoma laty. Mógł udawać, że z tego wyrósł, ale one miały pozostać na zawsze.

\- Chyba wypadłeś z gry – mówi i ma to brzmieć jak żart, ale Tony spina się wyraźnie.

I dociera do niego, że Stark od dawna nikogo nie podrywał. Nie na poważnie. Albo po prostu chodzi o nich.

\- Co taki przystojniak jak ty robi w takim miejscu jak to? – pyta.

Tony marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego jak na wariata. Zaciska palce na jego nadgarstku trochę mocniej, już nie udając, że tej ręki tam nie ma.

\- Peter…

\- Niech zgadnę… Niedouczony geniusz? Zapomniało się, że wybijanie protonów z jąder atomowych prowadzi do uwolnienia energii? – pyta i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy Tony przewraca oczami. – Chcesz zobaczyć moje laboratorium po zmroku?


End file.
